


Lost in Time and Space

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Bifrost, F/M, Post-Thor (2011), Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Priestesses, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Sacred Power, Spiritual Power, Time Travel, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kagome was on her way to the fuedal era when her trip was interrupted—by Thor shattering the Bifrost! She wakes up on the bridge, being called "Lady Priestess" by a godling with sorrow in his eyes, her only way back home shattered by his Mjolnir.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Lost in Time and Space

Kagome stared at the golden expanse across the Bifrost. The well...something had gone horribly wrong.

She looked at the shattered bridge.

A golden haired man was standing there, picking up a hammer. Was that Mjolnir? Than he must be Thor.

So she was in Asgard?

Kagome knew about it from Mythological Studies.

“Fair Maiden,” Thor addressed her, then stopped. “Fair Priestess, allow me to welcome you to Asgard. I am Thor, Son of Odin. I apologize that my shattering of the Bifrost had brought you here.”

“Oh, so that’s what it was...” Kagome muttered. “I mean, thank you for the welcome. I am Kagome.”

“Kagome!” Thor put his arm around her. “It has been a long time since there was a priestess in Asgard. My brother would love to see—“

Thor broke off. He looked sad for a moment. What had happened to his brother?

“No matter!” Thor shook himself. “I must present you to the Allfather at once! And mother will love you!”

“Allfather? W-Wait a sec—“

Thor grabbed her, picked her up and carried her off.

“Hold on a minuteeeeeee!!!”

Her screams fell on deaf ears.

No matter what era, men were crazy.


End file.
